My Austen Experience
by EmilyLautnerCullenFelton
Summary: Very similar story line to Lost in Austen. Elizabeth Bennet leads Abby to a door joining their worlds. When Abby and Elizabeth go to Lizzie's world, everything goes wrong. Suck at summaries
1. Elizabeth Bennet

I'd always loved the weather in England. I detested summer though, occasionally, I appreciate the brief moment when the Sun decided to peer out from behind the near constant cover of clouds. _PRIDE AND PREJUDICE _I took the script from my bag. This year's school play, my favourite story of all time and _I _was playing Elizabeth. It was at times like these when the weather worked in our favour as the costumes, gorgeous as they were, had us warmed up even on the coldest days. Miss Larin, our drama teacher, wanted complete authenticity which meant petticoats and all that fun stuff for the girls. But I didn't mind, I adored the time period, I adored the language, the fashion, everything. It was perfect.

We practised every day after school and Miss Larin insisted on a dress rehearsal for 'better capture of the character' purposes. While the other kids would sit and moan as they put on their layers I did it without complaint, I'd wear it every day if I was allowed. Floor length, long sleeved brown and where the skirt started just below the bust.

.com/2005_Pride_and_Prejudice/2005_pride_and_prejudice_

I curled up on my bed in the dress and began to scan my script loosely.  
'Abby! Come and do the dishes please,' my mother Elenor yelled from downstairs.  
'I'm too old to do dishes!' I laughed back.  
'Abigail Ryan, get your _old _17 year old butt down here now!'  
'Don't use the word 'butt' it offends me.' I smiled at the stupidity of my comeback. She didn't reply but I heard chuckling from the kitchen. As I placed my bookmark in my book my father yelled for me to grab a box from the attic.  
'It had the old photo albums in it.' I'd always hated going to the attic. There were windows and light bulbs but it always felt dark. I sighed when I reached the top of the attic stairs, _of course _we had to have like, 30 boxes up here.

Crouching down to the first box I ripped it open with ease and coughed at the disturbed dust that flew about my head in frenzy. Behind me I heard a rattling noise and I immediately shot up from my current position spinning towards the noise wildly. It was quiet. I sighed and laughed nervously and went to resume my position at the next box. The noise again but this time there was a horse cough. I gasped and spun again.  
'A-Adam? Adam this isn't funny.' Stupid idiot brother playing tricks, I thought to myself unconvincingly. The light began to flicker and my heart got a little faster. I shouldn't be scared of what's in my own attic! Trying to look confident I strolled over towards the noise as it appeared again. It seemed to come from my grandfather's cupboard. 

With a deep breath I slowly reached out my hand towards the handle. My hand jerked a little at the cold touch. _Like a band-aid, _I told myself though that was stupid because I'd always been one of those idiots who did it slowly. Wrapping my hand around the large handle i turned it slowly and ripped it open jumping back as a large cloud of dust exited and began to settle on my surrounding objects. A person, a girl began to appear from the door and my hands flung to my face muffling a scream as I jumped back, tripping over the boxes.  
'Miss, are you alright?' the girl said.  
'Who are you? How did you get here?' I cried.

'I entered through the door ma'am. My father told me it led to nowhere when I discovered it near the servants' quarters last month though only now did I decide to see for myself. It seems to have led me to you. This _is _a most peculiar place. I'm sure mama would have a fit should she see so much dust in one place. Do you not have servants? I'm sure I should send Lydia here,' she laughed. 'Lydia would make the worst cleaner I am sure of it. She does nothing but giggle and flirt.'  
The dust had finally settled and I placed myself upright, dusting off my dress before finally getting to look at this stranger. Her dress was similar to mine in the sense of the style though hers was white with vertical stripes.

./wiltshire/content/images/2005/09/15/wilton_pride_prejudice_7_

'Who are you?' Lydia, Mama...it couldn't be.  
'Forgive me,' putting one foot back a little she bent her knees slightly and bent her head forward slightly as well in a bow. 'I'm Elizabeth Bennet.'


	2. Through the door

My hands covered my mouth as I began to laugh. The girl had a puzzled look on her face.  
'Did...did my parents put you up to this? To try and help me with my play?' I giggled. Her expression didn't change. I continued laughing but my expression finally dropped when I realised she was dead serious about who she was.  
'Abby? Dishes!'  
'Um...Coming!' My hand moved to my forehead as I slowly paced the attic. 'I'm going crazy...This is crazy, I have finally cracked...Elizabeth Bennet?'

'Miss...?'  
'Oh, Ryan, Abigail Ryan.' I smiled slightly and Elizabeth returned the gesture. 'You are honestly Elizabeth Bennet?'  
'Lizzie, please'  
'This is incredible...but where abouts in the story are you from? Well, we have Mr Bingley at Netherfield...'  
'How do you know of Mr Bingley? My father was assured he was the first told about Mr Bingley.'  
'Oh...I...So you came through a door? That led to my cupboard?' Changing the subject, Lizzie didn't seem to mind.  
'Yes, that one there,' her hand gesturing towards the cupboard in which I had found her. Lizzie walked over to the window and looked out. 'How peculiar...' She mumbled.  
'This may seem awfully strange,' I smiled politely. 'But I would really, really love to see your house.'  
'Of course,' Lizzie smiled wildly and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the cupboard.' I looked back towards the stairs unsure. Lizzie was already half in the cupboard. 'Are you coming?'  
I took a deep breath.  
'Yes, I'll only go for a minute so I'm sure my parents won't mind.' I lost sight of Lizzie once in the cupboard as I turned to close the door behind us. It was like a scene from Narnia. Past the old jackets was another door. Lizzie opened it and we both stepped out. I was _here. _

_Wow. _How was this at ALL possible? I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was standing in the 1800s...In The infamous Bennet's house.  
'Lizzie? Where are you child?'  
'Coming Mama,' Lizzie responded. She grabbed my hand lightly as if to lead me with her but I hesitated and pulled my hand back.  
'I can't stay Lizzie. M-my family, I have to go back.'  
'Just for a moment?'  
'Really quick!'

We were standing in a hall way that only had two other doors other than the one we had entered. About 5 steps from our entry if you turned left was a staircase that descended 10 steps and began to curve down to the right another 4. Lizzie begun walking down them but stopped when she realised I wasn't following her. I was eyeing it unsure, as if I looked away for too long it would close.  
'We'll leave it open, for when you go back.' She smiled assuring. I couldn't help but smile back. Lizzie was exactly as Jane Austen had written her, caring, sweet, witty, I was already beginning to feel as if we were close friends. I followed close behind Lizzie. My mouth dropped when we reached the bottom. The Bennet house was exactly as I had imagined. The second floor was the bedrooms and Lizzie brought me straight to hers. They were all simple but quite elegant. The Bennet's weren't a rich family, but I would much rather live in this time period than the one I did live in.

There wasn't much in the room; in the centre of one of the walls was a large double bed with four posts. The room didn't consist of much else just a vanity mirror and table, a small fire-place opposite the end of the bed and a weird looking dresser though there wasn't really room for much else.  
'Lizzie, child!' Her mother called again.  
'I have to go back Lizzie!' I cried. What if someone had come looking for me? I took her hand as we rushed back towards the staircase to the servant's quarters.

'But I wanted to hear about _your _world. You could meet Jane, you would adore her.' I took a deep breath. I wanted to stay, Jane...Mr Bingley...Mr Darcy! My favourite fictional character...ever. The reality was I couldn't stay. What would my family think? I just disappeared into thin air. They'd all be distraught. I couldn't do that to them. I turned to face the door and turned on my heel back to Lizzie giving her a small hug.  
'Thank you for showing me I was actually insane,' I smiled. I wanted to see so much more of this world but I had to leave. I hurried back to the door but before I could reach it, it closed with a loud _bang_.  
'No...' I grabbed the handle and started shaking it vigorously though it wouldn't turn. It was locked. 'What am I going to do now?' I cried.  
Lizzie placed her hand on my shoulder.  
'Maybe the door only opens for a certain time a day? We can try back tomorrow.' Perhaps she was right...It would give me a chance to see the rest of the world...I'll have to make up a story to tell my parents.

Lizzie took me straight to meet her mother who was found in the drawing room. An elegant room with a large fireplace. In front of it were two lounges back to back with the arms near the fireplace. There were various other chairs around the room accompanied by tables which had various sewing activities placed on them. It took everything I had to stop from screaming in excitement.  
'I did not know we had company Lizzie,' Mrs Bennet stood and bowed to me. (The bowing is just like in the movies also my story is based on the Keira Knightly version). I tried to copy her but went down too far and looked like an idiot. Lizzie tried to hide her smirk.  
'This is Abby, mama. Abigail Ryan. She'll be staying with us for the night.'  
'I shall have to inform Mr Hill that we have an addition to our party.' She left out of the room in a hurry.

'Nice to meet you too,' I smiled though she was well out of sight. Lizzie let a laugh erupt from her lips.

**Kind of long. only cause it took me so long to upload.**


End file.
